


Grillby’s Tab

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [32]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Who owns who a tab?
Series: tales of the unexpected [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 34





	Grillby’s Tab

Flames flickers and crackles, dark smoke filled the air; Grillby stood tall with his arms crossed, staring in controlled angry at the humans.

The pair of males were claiming his food was expired and started a fight with one of his waiters.

Since coming aboveground, there had been many humans who did not take kindly to the news of monsters being real. Of magic being real.

The waiter looked ashamed, them being the first human Grillby had hired, they too got a lot of backlash from their own kind. This time they picked the fight when the two men had spoken loudly about the spoiled food and how they were going to complain about it on their liveblog.

The bigger of the two men turn away from the waiter, heading for Grillby. The man went right up to the fire monster’s face, pushing his chest against hot crossed arms.

This was when the staring match began. Monster and human just stood, the glaring man kept glaring and twisting his head, daring him to do something.

The stared at each for a long time.

  
"*maybe you two should just kiss to break the tension.” A voice comes from below. The fire elemental snickers at this, but the man backs away red-faced. “i’m starting to feel a little hot under the collar at this display true love. really warms my heart seeing ya find someone. but ya know. grillz ya should know better than doing this streamy stuff in public. didn’t know ya liked humans.”

”We are NOT doing-“ the man cuts off when he sees the creepy skeleton, grinning up at him, empty black eye sockets seemed to get darker yet darker the longer he looked. The area around them taken a turn, it was cold, like someone had dropped him in a room full of ice; he knew the chill was coming from the new monster. Then he backs up slowly in fear. Seeing this walking, talking, living skeleton was the stuff of nightmares, “we’re leaving.”

The man turns around and headed quickly for the exit, with the other man hurrying close at his heels.

“*whoa. where’s the fire? .. .” Sans asks his friend, the air became room temperature with the pair standing side by side, “heh. well. that happened.”

Grillby huff out smoke from the top of his head, turning to his waiter he gestures for them to go the back move, before facing Sans once more.

“heh. no need to thank me.” Sans says with a wink, “i’ll just put it on your tab.”

The fire monster shakes his head, but as he makes his way to the back stuff room, his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter.


End file.
